


Frozen free

by LeafoftheFox



Series: Poems [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Poetry, Rhymes, Stress, Syllable count, overcoming depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafoftheFox/pseuds/LeafoftheFox
Summary: An old poem I wrote about my struggles with overcoming depression
Series: Poems [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614643
Kudos: 2





	Frozen free

Fast and slow,

you're moving and frozen.

Blocked and free,

it's like you've got no zen.

Smiling face

and pounding of heartbeats.

It's a race,

you're going the wrong way.

Food, sleep, work,

who cares about it all?

Keep reading,

ignore the coming fall.

Shining light,

but it's behind that wall.

Lost your sight

of what you could've been.

Then you stop.

Take a breath, rest your head.

It's time to

succeed and leave your bed.

An instant.

I've seen you do it.

A second.

You are the perfect fit.

Freeze the clock,

take the time that you need.

I won't block

if you break free from strife.

You succeed.

You cleaned up your own mess.

You've been freed.

You know it was just stress.

Fast and slow,

blocked and free.

It's for show,

look at me.

Yes I know,

we will fall.

Now I just

live it all.

Then I'm not

still frozen.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two years ago on a particularly bad day to persuade myself into getting up. I hope you like it, I'd love any feedback <3  
> ~Leaf


End file.
